Broken Friends
by freddyburn
Summary: What would life be like for Harry if Mollry Weasley forbids her chilren from been friendly with Harry after the incident at the Ministry? P.S. what if his children from the future were involved?
1. Chapter 1

Ginny slowly sat down at the table in number twelve, Grimmauld Place. She was in a state of deepest melancholy. At the start of Harry's sixth year, her fifth, her mother had forbidden her, Fred, George and Ron from talking to Harry out of fear that Voldemort would come after them. Ginny had disobeyed her mother and started dating Harry. After her graduation from Hogwarts, Harry had proposed, and shortly after her eighteenth birthday they had married. Since then, her mother refused to talk to her. Now, Ginny was pregnant, almost full term, and she wanted her mother to know her children, but her mother still refused to yield, even though Harry had triumphed over Voldemort. Secretly, Fred and George were still talking to her and Harry, and Luna and Neville practically lived in Grimmauld Place (though Ginny suspected that they wanted help planning their own wedding, but she kept quiet about this). Also, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan thought the couches were actually beds they were around so often. True, she had many friends, and true she was happy with Harry, far happier than she had thought, but this didn't make up for the loss of her family. Ron and Hermione had invited her to their wedding but she couldn't go without Harry, (Fred and George had told her that their 'dear' mother had stopped them from inviting Harry).

She heard a faint pop as Harry appeared beside her in the kitchen. Since he had become an Auror he had been determined to prove that he wasn't just a famous name, and so had been working late.

"How was work?" Ginny asked hiding her sadness with a tired grin.

"Well, Mad-Eye is after retiring for the tenth time this year, Malfoy Senior is after making another attempt to get out of Azkaban and I thing we may have a witness which puts Draco on the scene, but she is to scared of what he will do to come forward, or so I heard," answered Harry.

Harry noticed his wife lack of energy. Ever since her mother refused to meet her after the wedding, and especially since she became pregnant, Harry felt anger at Molly. He could understand her worrying about her children, but now that Voldemort was gone it was a different story. Ginny needed her, especially now. She wasn't even nineteen and she was about to have her first child, her mother should be with her. As much as Harry wanted to be able to help his wife, he was no use when it came to a woman's matters.

"Come to bed, I have tomorrow off, we can talk then."

Slowly Harry helped her upstairs, where he met Neville and Luna, who smiled weakly, just about to leave. Just then Ginny stopped and said to Luna, as Harry had got talking to Neville about his the upcoming wedding "Luna, I- I thinks it's time." Luna paled, which was strange. "Are you sure?" Ginny nodded, trying to make the smile, which came on her face to be reassuring. Luna, with a sudden spark of authority, ushered the men down stairs, then came back to Ginny and said

"Men are useless in this situation," before guiding Ginny gently into a room.

Harry was drumming his fingers on the kitchen table. He wasn't used to feeling as useless as he did right then. Neville smiled, but, even though he had said this was a special event for Harry and Ginny, he looked as if this was his first child as well. Suddenly two pops broke the silence of the kitchen. Fred and George stood in the middle of the room looking as if they had run to Grimmauld Place instead of Apparating.

"How is she?" they asked in unison.

"We don't know," said Neville.

Fred and George had been trying to convince Ron and Hermione to come and see Harry and Ginny when they had received Harry's owl. Both of them knew what Harry was going through. George had four of his own- two boys and two girls (no twins), while George had twin boys. They sat down. Their baby sister was about to become a mother, and they had to support her, whatever their mother said.

Twenty minutes later, Luna came walking in.

"How are they?" said four voices. Addressing Harry, Luna said

"Which they? The three beautiful sons of yours, or your wife and sons together?"

Harry sat stunned for a moment before the realization of Luna's words sank in. Luna took Harry by the shoulder and led him up to the room where Ginny lay. There, wrapped in blue blankets where three little boys, a few wisps of black hair just visible. Ginny was sitting upright; beads of sweat were glinting in the candlelight. She veined sleep, and under partly closed eyelids watched Harry bend over his three sons. She had rarely seen him look so happy. In amazement she watched tears of happiness slip down his face, before she descended into sleep.

When Ginny woke, golden bars of sunlight were streaming into the bedroom. Someone had conjured up three cots and had laid the babies into them, and Fred and George were leaning over them. Asleep in a chair across from her was Harry. Since they had married, she had never seen him sleep so soundly. If only the rift between the rest of her family was so easy to heal, she thought before she slipped into sleep. Fred and George stared in amazement at their three new nephews. They had Harry's untidy black hair, and Ginny's hazel eyes. It was with a renewed strength that they decided it was time to get their mother to end this stupid fiasco. She had three beautiful grandsons, and she _was _going to be there for them.

Molly Weasley always thought of herself as a woman that could deal with what the world could throw at her. But when word reached her about Ginny, she felt she had been wrong. She should have _been _there. She had let her only daughter down, and badly. Harry was always nice, kind-hearted, easy to like and he obviously loved Ginny. The real reason she has continued not talking to him was because she was ashamed of what she had done. She had rejected him when he needed friends most, when he needed a _mother _most. He should despise her; he should want to curse her into oblivion. He could curse her into oblivion, he was exceptionally powerful. He didn't even need a wand to perform spells. He was a rarity in the wizarding world. Mages, as they were known, were wizards whose powers exceeded the power of any wizard alive. She feared him. He could perform magic she could only dream of. But he did not hate her. True, he hated what she had done, but as Fred and George were always saying, he wanted to mend the old wounds. How they knew this she could only guess, and they were probably the right guesses. Shakily she sat down, just as Fleur and Bill came in, their young son swinging of Bill's neck and laughing. Smiling weakly, she decided that too much time had passed to mend old wounds.

_ELEVEN YEARS LATER_

Ginny furiously plucked at the weed's in the garden of Grimmauld Place. She didn't know why, but the Muggle way of gardening always-seemed satisfying to her. Harry, James and Sirius were happily helping Fred and George in their joke shop, so she had the entire day to herself to tidy up the house. A faint pop behind her made Ginny jump. George smiled weakly before saying,

"The boys are coming home with Lee Jordan. Mum's going on a rampage through the shop. Apparently, Fred slipped a Fanged Frisbee and several acid pops into Fleur and Bill's shopping, and mum went silly over it."

Ginny sighed and looked at her brother. The look on his face told her something was wrong. Fear took hold her.

"What happened?"

George looked wary before saying, "A snake got into the shop, a really poisonous one. No one was hurt though because the boys stopped him."

Ginny knew the answer before she asked the question, "They're Parselmouths?"

George nodded. Ginny had expected this; Harry was one after all.

"There is something else," George said. "They were talking to Mum. She screamed herself hoarse at them that they were illegitimate, that they were a disgrace; she thought that they set the snake on her. They were really shaken by it. I think you should tell them what happened all those years ago."

Molly sat down at the clean wooden table at the Burrow. Again she found herself drifting down the 'What Ifs?' and the 'If Only' paths of her life and again found Ginny, Harry and their children top of the list. The children would be starting Hogwarts soon; George had told her they had gotten their letters. Slowly, tears fell down her face. She had wasted all this time. She didn't know her grandsons, her daughter had grown into a beautiful woman, and her son-in-law was about to become the youngest Minister for Magic in two hundred years. She had missed her chance of reconciliation. Suddenly, the back door creaked open. Molly didn't look around; she assumed it was only Arthur who was out studying his Muggle plugs again.

"Mum?" said a voice behind her.

Molly whipped around. Ginny was framed in the doorway, a black traveling cloak fastened at her neck. She looked nervous, her eyes wide and uncertain. Without thinking, Molly rushed over and hugged her tightly. Slowly Ginny sat down at the table while Molly made tea. They didn't speak until two steaming mugs of tea sat in front of them. Molly looked at Ginny for a long time. She hadn't changed much over the years. True, her figure was fuller, but it suited her.

"I'm sorry mum," said Ginny after a while, tears welling in her eyes.

"For what dear? You did nothing wrong. You found yourself a lovely man, and from what I hear you have a great family. I am the one who should be sorry Ginny. I claimed Harry was closer than a son to me, but when he needed me most I turned him away. I abandoned my daughter, my grandsons and my obligations as a mother, and I regretted ever since."

Ginny smiled, though tears were spilling down her face.

"How about you and dad come home with me to Grimmauld Place. Harry is expecting us, and I know he wants to be on speaking terms with you again, mum, and I'd swear away every last Knut I have he misses Ron and Hermione."

_**FIVE MINUTES LATER**_

With a crack, Molly Weasley appeared in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. It was spotlessly clean and brightly lit. It looked so different from when it was used for The Order of the Phoenix. Voices issued from the sitting room above them, but before they had made it to the door, Dobby the house elf had appeared before them, a wide toothy grin on his face.

"Master is expecting you in the sitting room. Shall Dobby be getting dinner for two more people miss?" he piped.

"Yes, thank you Dobby," said Ginny.

Dobby then bowed away from them. Catching the look on her mother's face Ginny said, "Dobby became our house elf ten years ago. And I am fully aware that Hermione is trying to get a decree pushed through that gives elf's greater rights."

In the sitting room, a fire burned brightly in the fireplace. Harry was sitting in front of the fire reading a book entitled "Macbeth A tragedy by William Shakespeare." Sitting in a couch across from him were three boys with almond shaped hazel eyes and very untidy black hair. Each had a book in his lap- and all three books were about Quidditch. A smile tugged at Molly's lips.

"Boys," Ginny said, "there is someone I would like you to meet."

Molly's time had come, and she accepted it with open arms. This was her time. The faults of the past could be mended now.

In a little house outside London, Ron and Hermione were talking about the one subject that had permeated their conversations for over eleven years. They had found Molly had turned cold whenever Harry's name was mentioned. And when his sons Harry JR, Sirius and James were mention the reaction was startling. She refused to acknowledge Harry and Ginny's marriage, so she considered their son's illegitimate, and she had ranted on about this subject for several minutes on more than one occasion. Ron and Hermione wanted desperately to be friendly with Harry, but they had seen Molly's reaction to Fred and George and they didn't want that commotion in their house. Just then there was a loud _**crack**_ and Molly and Arthur had apparated in the kitchen beside them. Molly broken down crying and between sobs said,

"Tomorrow, you are going to see Harry and Ginny."


	2. Chapter 2

_"It is wise to remember that_

_the strong may weaken, and_

_the wise may falter" Gandhi_

Harry and Ginny stood on platform nine and three quarters. The Hogwarts express gleamed in the light streaming through the overhead windows. Their three sons' were finally going to Hogwarts. Unknown to Ginny, concealed in one trunk was a particular invisibility cloak and an aged piece of parchment. Their sons were going wild to get on the train. They had heard of Hogwarts since they were small and now it was their chance to go to one of the best school's of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world. Down the platform, Harry JR, Sirius and James spotted their grandmother. She was talking to a tall gangly red haired boy of about their age. The remembered their father mentioning that one of his friends at school Ron Weasley, their uncle was tall and gangly. This had to be his son, he had their mother's hazel eyes and he looked like a picture of their Uncle Ron they had seen years before. They had meet him for the first time the day before. Unnoticed to their parents they slipped down the platform. They wanted to talk to this boy before the train-ride.

Ron Weasley JR saw the three boys coming towards him. He knew them instantly. He knew they were his cousins, but they had never spoken. He also knew that their father was the famous Harry Potter, youngest Minister for Magic in two hundred years, celebrated Auror and the man who had defeated the Dark Lord. His parents had told him all about Harry how he was raised by muggles, how he could speak to snakes and how he had evaded the Dark Lord on numerous occasions.

"Hi," said the nearest of the three boys, extending his hand, "my name's Sirius."

"Where are the boy's Harry?" Ginny asked, looking around.

Harry smiled and pointed down the platform. Ginny could see her three sons deep in conversation with a boy that looked like a younger version of Ron. She smiled. The boys were making better head way than they were. Harry and Ginny walked up to where their three sons stood chatting and laughing.

Ron JR saw who was coming and froze. Harry Potter SR was bound to get angry. After all, he had been friends with Ron SR, and Ron SR had left his side, all because his grandmother wanted him to. Would he take his anger out on him? Worse still, would he wait for his father to come and settle things in a very violent way?

But when Harry drew level with them he smiled. Ron just stared. This was the REAL Harry Potter. A person he had idolized since he was a young boy, a person whose fame was widely known. He was revered the world over. He had defeated Lord Voldemort at seventeen, and it was widely know that Voldemorts power had spread beyond the British Isles. In the United States, bands of Death Eaters had converged on the Muggle City of New York. This gathering was termed a 'Pure Blood Rally.' It was known that some of these wizards had taken some points from a muggle group called the 'Klu Klux Klan,' and planned to make the pure blood families of North America a white dominated society, like in England. It was a strain on the muggle NYPD, for murders were rampant, and the American Auror's were unable to do anything to curve the ever-increasing death rate. Unlike their British counterparts they were unskilled in handling Death Eaters, and their Ministry had acted to slow, and was unprepared for the violence which followed. The battles between the Auror's and the Death Eaters spilled over onto the streets of New York. In the end, the muggles were in a panic. They believed they were under attack, which made things a whole lot worse. British Auror's couldn't help, as they had in the past as they were trying to control Death Eaters in their own country. In the end, Dementors roomed the streets of New York at will and the city was abandoned to these floating specters. According to his muggle grandparents, it was scary to see this once Great City abandoned. Of course, the muggle governments of both Britain and America were informed. The American president was all for rounding up witches and wizards and getting rid of them, but the British Prime Minister had experience with the Wizarding world, so his views carried more weight. In the end, The New York academy for Magic, The Salem Institute and The Boston College for Magical Learning had to diverted their students to Hogwarts which was considered the safest place for the children despite it's proximity to the epicentre of the trouble.

The same thing happened in France, Russia, Germany and Italy. True, things weren't too bad in France, but Moscow turned out as bad as New York. But no students were diverted away from any of their schools. Now, when things were quite, the danger from Voldemort gone, you could still meet a student of American extraction going to Hogwarts. Their parents (who had graduated with Harry, or the year before him), didn't want their children exposed to racial hatred. They saw how people like Dean Thomas and Angelina Johnson never seemed to injure racial hatred. Unlike the Salem Institute or The New York academy, there was no segregation between blacks and whites. This was a good thing in their eyes. There was very little racial division. The house division was good, healthy competition in their opinion; it built a 'good competitive spirit' as one student from Texas put it.

"You are obviously Ron's son aren't you?" inquired Harry.

Ron JR nodded in muted response. His lifelong idol was talking to him as if it were a long-standing arrangement.

"Now, where is that father and mother of yours, I want to apologies for been so pig-headed and not talking to them for so long?" Harry inquired; knowing full well that Ron and Hermione would only say it was their fault for not talking to Harry and for abandoning him. Their meeting the day before had been so tense neither side had spoken much. Ron JR mutely pointed down the platform. As Harry followed his finger, he saw a less than welcome sight. Draco Malfoy was standing on the platform with his son. Draco had married a cousin of Fleur Delacour's. His son bore little resemblance to his father, apart from his sneer. Malfoy had escaped prison, and it was widely believed that he bribed several members of the jury- though noting could be proven. Harry felt that his son's years at Hogwarts were going to be as eventful as his own.

_FIVE YEARS LATER_

If Robert Malfoy had been born into any other family it would have passed that he would have done his father proud. He was tall, athletic, highly intelligent and handsome. He had been a dutiful son in all respects respectful to his parents, a good older brother and he upheld the family name. But, since his been sorted into Gryffindor had been seen as an insult to his father. But when his father found out he was a friend with Harry Potter's children, as well as Gerard and Luna Longbottom as well as a muggle born called Peter Barns he almost disowned him.

In the library he found his friends sitting alone. Luna was looking up a book called _'Time Travels; by Nicholas H. Flamel.'_ Robert shook his head smiling. Luna had a crazy idea of going back twenty years, to when their parents had been sixteen. She wanted to 'heal the rift' which had appeared in the Weasley family.

"Hey Bobby," piped up Peter. Robert smiled in response. He didn't feel like talking. He had just had another run in with Professor Snape. Snape loathed him almost as much as he loathed the Potters.

"Listen to this," piped up Luna. _"If travellers go back to a time before they were born, time and space will change to accommodate them. It then doesn't matter if they whether or not they were born, as they already exist. _And there is a time travelling spell strong enough for the seven of us."

Before he had even considered the coincidences Robert said, "Let's do it. Tonight- the Great Hall."

The group had talked about the possibility of doing something like this for so long that there was no objections- only a general agreement.

That night, in the Great Hall, the seven friends met up. Sirius was caring an invisibility cloak as well as a map of Hogwarts. All of them were nervous. What if this worked? Were they ready to face their parents that were the same age as themselves?

"OK," Luna said, "we need to charm an object which will act as the transporter."

Out of her pocket, she took out a brush. She preformed the spell over it, and it immediately turned a bright gold.

"OK everyone, one finger on the brush should be enough," said Luna.

Everyone put one finger on the brush and waited for Luna to finish the spell. When she had, they felt a sharp tug behind their navels and the Great Hall vanished.

With a slam, Sirius, James, Harry, Gerard, Luna, Robert and Luna landed hard in the Great Hall. Sunlight rained down on them, and sudden yells of surprise filled their ears!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry couldn't believe it. Talk about the mother of all contradictions. Before his fifth year she had said he was as close as a son was, now she was shunning him because Voldemort had gained power. Angrily he pounded the wall in the locker room. Even training hadn't loosened the feeling of rejection, because he had to face Ron and Ginny. As he toweled himself dry, and pulled on a pair of boxer's, all the old feelings of rejection and bitterness resurfaced. He was still stripped to the waist when a voice said-

"Harry."

When he whipped round Ginny was standing in the doorway. She looked fearful when she saw the look on his face- a look of disgust and hatred. Well it was better than been ignored, she thought. Ever since Ron and Ginny had told him what their mother had said he had completely ignored them. This suited Ron. He was scared of Harry, whose power had grown to such an extent that he was able to perform magic without a wand. Before she spoke again, her eyes scanned his body for any signs that he might be readying himself to attack. But she saw none. All she saw was a well-muscled body- relaxed and unmoving except for the rhythm of his breathing.

"Harry, please listen. I don't agree with my mother. All I need is a few minutes to explain my point of view."

Slowly, Hermione sat down in the Great Hall. Ever since Ron and Ginny had told him what Molly had said he- Harry, had completely ignored them. He had even taken to ignoring her, but since she was dating Ron, she couldn't really blame him. Maybe she shouldn't have agreed with Molly, but she did see where she was coming from. She was only afraid for her children. Before her thoughts could fully form, though, there was a blinding flash of light. When her vision had recovered, there were seven people standing in the middle of the Hall. One, the closest, was a boy with platinum blond hair, which hung in thick strands around an aristocratic face with powder blue eyes. The girl next to him had shoulder length dirty blond hair and protruding eyes and Hermione was reminded forcibly of Luna Lovegood. The boy next to her had the same dirty blond hair but his face that face looked like Neville Longbottom. The boys next to him had thick, curly black hair. But it was the last three boys that caused Hermione to feel like fainting. They were identical to Harry in almost every way. But they didn't wear glasses and their eyes were hazel, not green.

"Harry, I don't agree with my mother. It is important that you understand that, I _want _to stand with you no matter what happens. I still have feelings for you."

Harry just stared at Ginny. Was she telling the truth? Hadn't he seen her telling lies to her mother on more than one occasion without blushing?

"How do I know that I can trust you? I seen you tell lies on more than one occasion as easily as if you had been doing it all your life, for all I know you could be doing it now."

Ginny could not come up with an answer to this. Harry was right; he had no proof to lead him to believe that she was telling the truth. But an idea came to her. She walked up to him, and placing her hands on either side of his face, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him.

In the Great Hall, Dumbledore had restored order and now sat questioning the seven new arrivals (who were under the influence of Snapes strongest truth potion). Their sudden arrival had stunned him, but not as much as what they were telling him now. If they were to be believed (which, given the strength of the potion they were under, had to be done), then the world was in for a turbulent time indeed. He then left the hall, and asked Professor Sprout to escort them to his office.

"Minerva, would you please find Mister Potter, Mister Longbottom and Miss Weasley. Snape, please fetch Mister Malfoy, Professor Sinstra, please get Miss Lovegood, and when you find them please bring them to my office!"

Two hour's later Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom sat in stunned silence, after hearing their children's story. Draco was having a difficult time adjusting to the fact that his son had been sorted into Gryffindor, rather than the fact that his son was the same _age _as him physicaly and mentally, and that he had broken numerous laws by travelling back twenty years in time. Ginny couldn't believe that she had married Harry and had three sons with him. But it was encouraging to think that that they had all lived through the war.

Before any questions could be asked there was a sudden knock at the door. When Dumbledore answered, Minerva leaned in and whispered something into his ear. She then passed him a paper, which he looked at. Thanking her he came back to sit behind his desk. Laying the _Evening Prophet _on the desk he said:

"It would appear certain events you have told me about have come to pass."

To the shock of all present the heading of the _Prophet _read:

Mass Murder By Wizards

On Streets Of New York: American

Ministry In Mayhem!!

Over the next few day's two story's spread through Hogwarts with exceptional speed: One was that Harry Potter's sons had traveled back through time with some friends, and the second story was that New York had been attacked! Harry, James, Sirius, Luna, Gerard, Robert and Peter attacked a lot of attention. So far their plan to 'heal the rift' was working. Harry was back on speaking terms with Ron and Hermione, and when Harry and Ginny revealed that they were dating, it was accepted warmly. Harry JR, Sirius and James were excited at meting people like Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, who were famous for their part in the last battle of the war. They were amazed to see a Seamus with two arm's (he had lost his left arm in the original time line) and laughed when they saw that Dean Thomas was not bald.

One evening, Harry was called into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was looking grim. Three pieces of parchment were open in front of him. When Harry entered, Dumbledore beckoned him to a chair beside his desk.

"It appears," he said "that The New York Academy for Magic, The Salem Institute and The Boston College for Magical Learning has requested that we take some of their students, as the events in America has scared many parents. We, as the recipient school will collect these student as a matter of courtesy."

Harry was wondering why the headmaster was telling him this until he said, "They also requested that I bring some students along, in order for the 'new' students to meet some _old _hands. If you consent we can leave immediately." Harry nodded quickly.

Before Harry left, Dumbledore said:

"And if you're wondering, Mister Thomas, Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, Mister Malfoy, the two Creeveys and Miss Chang have also agreed to come."

Harry then left, feeling as if he had just finished the strangest conversation with the headmaster in his school career.

That evening found Harry, Dean, Draco, Ginny, Luna, Colin, Dennis and Cho descending from the school carriages in front of The New York academy for Magic, after a bumpy ride across the Atlantic. They were met by a throng of students in midnight blue robes, and teachers who were wearing a range of garment from Muggle business suits to blood red robes. When Dumbledore descended from one of the carriages a small portly woman (who reminded Harry of Molly Weasley) steeped forward and exclaimed:

"Dumbledore, a pleasure as always, please come inside and introduce me to your students."

And with that the student parted, and let their headmistress and Dumbledore pass.

"She's certainly a strange old bat," Dean whispered to Harry, sniggering.

Inside, there was hushed silence as the roll of students that would be going to Hogwarts was read. Then it was Dumbledore's turn to introduce his students. When Harry's name was mentioned, there was a sudden outburst of muttering and many students were standing on tiptoe to get a look at him. Harry could tell that this was going to be a _**long **_ride home.

An hour later, as Dean and Harry loaded school trunks onto one of the carriage's, a little girl came trotting up to Dean. She obviously didn't see Harry, for she asked:

"Was that boy _really _Harry Potter?"

Dean smirked, and said to Harry over his shoulder

"You _are_ Harry Potter, aren't you?"

Harry, getting the meaning of what Dean was doing, stood up and replied

"Last time I checked I was, and nothing has happened on the last ten minutes to change that."

It was comical to see the girls eyes widen in shock and surprise. Her eyes did the usual flick to Harry's forehead. She then scurried back to her friends and they began a furious conversation.

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione was just getting to know Harry's sons. She saw more than a physical resemblance between Harry and his sons, but she was bowled over by the amazing confidence, and the self-assurance they possessed. They were also far more boisterous than their father, showing high levels of energy formally displayed in the common room by Fred and George Weasley. When this was brought to their attention, they laughed merrily, stating that they had spent a lot of their childhood with Fred and George. Hermione was amazed by that they had only managed thirty detentions since their first year. Robert Malfoy was something of a shock. Hermione knew he must be different from Draco, but the differences were amazing. Gone was the arrogance one usually associated with a Malfoy. Robert was generous, gently and patience. Gerard Longbottom was to like his father for comfort, while Luna seemed to be a mixture of both Luna senior and Neville. Their friend Peter was reserved, obviously well educated, and eager to help.

But Hermione was eager to hear more about the so-called 'rift', which had occurred between the two sides.

She finally mustered the courage the day after Harry had returned. They were all sitting in the common room, when Hermione asked

"Why did Molly continue with the estrangement after the defeat of Voldemort?"

Robert, Luna, Gerard and Peter shoot Harry JR, Sirius and James wary looks. Sirius and James gave Harry a serious nod at which he took a deep breath and began:

"As you know, Da- Harry is what most wizard's and witches call a hand wizard but the correct term is Magg. Magg's are very powerful and can live for hundreds of years, if not thousands. It was how Harry defeated Lord Voldemort that scared Molly."

Hermione knew this already, as did Harry, but neither was certain the other people present did. So they let Harry JR continue. But Ginny interrupted with

"But what has Harry's long life got to do with the defeat of Lord Voldemort?"

"Don't you see- _life_. Harry gave Voldemort _life_. He used a complex spell to give some of his life to Voldemort. He 'de-aged' him, for want of a better word. He made him young again, to a point when he wouldn't remember Hogwarts, his Death Eaters or been Lord Voldemort. He made him three years old again. Then he wiped his memory clean. Voldemort remembered nothing except spending three years in an orphanage under a cruel man called Allcot. Molly couldn't believe, nor could she forgive the fact that Harry let Voldemort live, and on top of that, that he had given him sixty years of life."

"Then what did Harry do?" asked Dean, who was listening.

Harry JR smiled and replied with the word's "He adopted him."

The words rang out like a funeral bell. There was stunned silence. No one spoke. No one moved a muscle. They just stared, in utter disbelief. Then Harry JR continued

"Tom was always our 'older brother', to us he was nothing else. Molly couldn't believe that Harry could put Ginny into danger. She couldn't believe that he could bring a constant reminder of The Chamber of Secrets into his house."

By now the entire common room was listing in rapt silence to this little tale. The student's from America wondered what The Chamber of Secrets was, but they knew if it was related to Voldemort, it wasn't good. Ginny was wondering what it must have been like for her older self to have to face Tom daily.

"The final battle between his Death Eater's and none supporters of Voldemort was violent and bloody. But the fight between Harry and Voldemort took place elsewhere. Voldemort wanted a battle that would be remembered, by both Muggles and Wizards. He transported Harry and himself to Rome. To be more precise- to the Vatican City. There, he got the Pope to witness what he termed the 'Final Fight'. It was here that Harry preformed this spell, right in the middle of Saint Peters Square, in front of the Pope and some cardinals."

Many people in the common room were stunned. What they were hearing was unbelievable. Lord Voldemort defeated in such a manner? The Vatican City State was so high profile that a battle between two powerful wizards was bound to make the Muggle news- Voldemort wouldn't be that stupid.

"Why did he choose the Vatican?" asked a young girl with black pigtails.

"Voldemort said that if God excisted, it would be fitting that a wizard who was increasing his powers, should kill his one true nemesis in front of the leader of the largest group of Christians in the world. He wanted to make a statement, a lasting statement. He believed that God had cursed him, you see. His mother died, his father abandoned him, and he was bullied at school, ridiculed at the orphanage. He was a 'freak'. God had to witness his defeat of the one man who could stop him."

From the grounds a noise, like a large crowd moving and shouting could be heard. Before any of the students could go see what was happening, Minerva McGonagall had appeared in their midst, looking scared.

"QUICK, EVERY STUDENT FOLLOW ME," said her magically magnified voice.

"Professor, what happened?" asked Neville Longbottom.

"It's the Death Eaters, isn't it?" asked Harry JR, Sirius and James in unison. McGonagall looked unnerved for a moment, but then nodded.

"What is it?" asked Hermione, looking scared.

"It's the final battle!" someone cried.

"No, it's only a distraction so Voldemort can get Harry," said Robert Malfoy, and he was right.

Some time after all this was happened at Hogwarts, at an airbase outside London, Air Force One was touching down. The President of the U.S. wanted a private meeting wit the Prime Minister about these wizards. He was concerned about the impact that they would have on the world, and he was frightened of what they could do. He was an open-minded man. He could see why wizards and witches had kept their existence a secret for so long, which is why he had listened to the British Prime Minister. And, if at all possible, he wished to see this _Hogwarts_ for himself.

In a bunker below the airbase, the President sat down at a long wooden table with his military advisor, General Maxwell, his secretary of state, Joe Lumen, and his attorney general- he wanted the legal consequences of any action he might take. A few minutes later the Prime Minister came in. Only one other person accompanied him. The man was young, but his brown hair was flexed with gray.

"This is Mister RJ Lupin," stated the Prime Minister, happily. "He will be accompanying us to Hogwarts, presuming you still want to go," he continued.

The President nodded, and for the first time in his life he was lost for words. The abruptness of this event had caught hi of guard. The man called Lupin took out what looked like a narrow piece of wood from his pocket and put an old kettle on the table. He promptly taped the kettle. It glowed momentarily and shook.

"If you please place one finger on the kettle we can be on our way," he said calmly.

'Was it a trap?' thought the President. He wasn't popular in this part of the world. No, it wasn't a trap, no one apart from the Prim Minister knew he was here, and he had only found out about the Presidential arrival fifteen minutes before he landed. Slowly, shakily, he touched the kettle. General Maxwell and Joe Lumen slowly followed suit along with the Prime Minister. They felt a sudden jerk behind their navels. A rushing sound filled their ears. With a slam, they landed in the middle of a vast entrance hall. Behind them a pair of oak doors opened onto a vast garden. To their right another pair of oak doors led off the hall, but they were closed. Directly in front was a marble staircase. On top of the flight of steps, was an elderly man with a long white beard and long white hair. Standing beside him was a boy with messy black hair, flashing green eyes and round glasses. The elderly man was smiling down at them. The President felt that, at last, some answers were forthcoming.


	4. authors note

If you have read my story Evolution, you will be aware that a couple of months ago, my computer got a virus. When it did, I lost all the chapters I had written up for this, and other stories. Since then, I have been busy with other works and haven't had time to come back to this one. If anyone would wish to see this story continued, please leave ideas of where you would like it to go in a review of the story, since my PM system is down. All the best, Freddyburns.


End file.
